Je pense que je t'aime
by ilovedracomalfoy22
Summary: If you can tell me what the title means, ill give you a virtual cupcake. D It's LL/DM. Draco doesn't beleive in love, but not for long. Trouble with Blaise. A/u! keep that in mind.
1. Perspective

I do not own Harry Potter

**I do not own Harry Potter. Etc. Etc.**

Draco walked through the dark corridors of Hogwarts, searching for some desolate corner to wallow in. He wanted to be alone. Far from the googly eyed, love birds that stench the school with their putrid signs of affection.

To Draco, love did not exist. It should not. No matter how much this annoyed him, he had never been as bothered about it then just a moment ago.

Two students were standing out in PUBLIC, against the wall in the courtyard. This boy was on the wall, some girl in front of him. Her head lay on his chest and his hand rubbing absently on some spot around her arse. It wasn't groping, but it was somewhat… caring. If feeling someone up can be caring.

He pressed his lips to her cheek through her hair. Draco had a feeling in him that felt like a little pixie was jumping around in it. He confirmed this feeling to be disgust. He wouldn't let it be anything but.

The thing is, is that the two 14 year olds are supposedly in 'love'. Sure, they have lasted five or so months, but Draco had seen couples married together for YEARS and they never preformed such a… repulsive act. Nevertheless, maybe it was just his mum and dad.

He decided that people must fall in 'love' because they have to, in order to allow this fickle world to prosper. We have sex, because guys like it… and he guessed girls do also. Sometimes, they are too caught up in ecstasy, and accidentally have a kid. Some people act like it was on purpose. However, other people do just have kids on purpose in order for their species to survive.

Draco had a strangely… optimistic perspective. Maybe he was pessimist, and optimistic… pessoptimist. Draco would make his own perspective genre to which people like him could go- pessoptimist.

Draco gave up on walking around; ever corner was infested with those brainwashed, naïve bastards. It sickened him.

He rounded the corner, and from out of nowhere, something ran into him, full force. Draco fell flat on his back, and someone fell on top of him.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are? Watch where you are going, you filthy, uncoordinated…"

"Sorry." a soft voice sounded, a little frightened, obviously, "I didn't mean to, Malfoy. It won't happen again."

Draco looked at his verbal victim for the first time. It was little Luna Lovegood. Ravenclaw. Her long hair was just as pale as his was, and at the moment, it was tied up with a ribbon, which matched her sparkling, violet eyes.

She just gazed at him, as he lay there, really taking her in for the first time. Her breath on his face felt good, smelled good also. Peppermint. Her mouth was parted a bit, she was breathing from her mouth. Luna's chest rose and fell, in quick, nervous breaths.

"Just... don't do it again." He whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud, she would fly away, like a bird, or a butterfly.

She slowly got up, smoothing her knee- length, blue flower dress as she rose. She had navy ballerina style shoes on and an anklet with blueberry charms on it.

"I'll um… see you around then." She said, her dream-like voice returning.

She pulled the ribbon out of her hair, and he was surprised to see that the small ribbon was large enough to fit around her waist, and be tied in a bow in the back.

"Yeah. Bye." He said as he got off the floor also, running his hands through his hair.

Luna waved and skipped down the hallway, her hair flowing behind her.

Draco slumped against the wall, back to the floor and put his head in his hands. He fought the battle in his head, earning him an extreme migraine. He would NOT admit he thought Lovegood was… pretty. One of Potters friends. Draco hit the floor, and grabbed his hair in his hands, his eyes closed. Well, you could think some one was pretty and not like them... right? In addition, you could like them without loving them, right? Right. Because love did not exist. There wasn't a doubt about that. Moreover, he did not think she was pretty. No, sir, ree bob.

She was not. She just had nice hair, nice mouth, nice smile, nice body, nice voice, nice clothes, nice eyes, and nice breath, nice… nice.

Draco groaned in aggravation and stormed away to the Courtyard. With any luck, that obnoxious couple would be gone. If not, he needed to terrorize a few people anyway. It would make him feel like himself again.

**Review.**


	2. Her Place

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer. Disclaim. Disclaim. Disclaim. Good enough?**

A few weeks after her encounter with Draco, Luna skipped down the corridor, heading for charms with the Slytherins. She remembered her run-in with Draco that Friday night, and it still gave her chills.

The way he gazed at her, almost longingly, and how she felt his eyes on her as she left… She told Ginny in the library soon after, and she came up with an outrageous hypothesis.

"_He likes you." She had said, recovering from a fit of laughter._

"_You're loony." She had replied, smiling at the use of her old nickname, "He's Draco. Why would he like me?"_

"_You're pureblood, and not in Gryffindor. Why wouldn't he like you, besides the fact you're friendly with us."_

_Luna contemplated this in her mind, there was not any other reason he should not like her… but then again, it was Malfoy. He would find some reason._

"_He'll think of something."_

_Ginny had shook her head, not used to her friend of a usually dream like nature, worrying about things like this. _

"_Well." Ginny said, putting her hands behind her head and throwing her legs up on the table, " We will see in due time, my friend… lets go eat peppermints until we can't stand the taste of them."_

Luna laughed at the memory. Peppermint still made her remotely ill.

She stopped skipping as she reached the door to charms and stood outside along with her fellow students. Luna talked with a group of Ravenclaw until it was time to go in, she was the last one out in the hallway, or so she thought.

As she bent over to get her bag, she heard someone behind her.

"Hey Lovegood." A silky voice murmured behind her.

Luna turned her head around and stood up, to face Draco Malfoy. Her voice caught in her throat at the sound of his voice.

"H-Hi Draco." She managed. Her hair hung loosely in front of her face, shielding her eyes.

Draco bought his hand up and put her hair behind her ear.

"Your eyes," he said, laying his hand on her cheek, "are beautiful. Don't ever hide them again."

Luna face tingled under his touch; she stopped breathing, her heart pounding. Her hand twitched, yearning to touch him. She just adjusted the strap on her bag.

"We… we better go in there." She said, for the first time noticing how close they were, and noticing his hand was still on her face.

He sighed, trying _so_ hard not to…

He reluctantly dropped his hand. "I guess you're right."

Draco turned and walked through the door, looking back, once, to see Luna take a big breath.

The whole time they were in Charms, they would sneak glances at each other. Luna felt his eyes on her, and she tried her hardest not to blush. It would be awfully obvious on her pale skin. The class went by painfully slow, and when they were finally excused from their last class of the day, Luna bounded out of the room before anyone else. She was completely aware of the blue-grey eyes following her out the door.

Luna went to her common room to change clothes. She put on a violet sundress, an inch below her knee, and a necklace she had made. As she walked down the stairs from her dormitory, Katie, a 4th year whom she had grown close to, stopped her.

"Where you off to, Luna?" She asked, "You don't' usually worry about rushing places unless…"

"I'm off to my place, Katie." Luna replied.

Katie smiled and gave Luna a hug.

"Whatever it is, it will be alright. You are strong, Luna. And if you want, you can talk to me."

Luna smiled, and waved, as she skipped out the door.

As soon as she reached the grounds, Luna began running, and twirling, jumping and bounding down the humongous hill that led to her place.

Luna stopped running as she reached the secret entrance. She climbed over a vine, under another, between two big trees, and watched out for the water. She reached the end of the vine tunnel, and held onto a vine beam, wrapped her legs around it, and shimmied her way to the land, a foot or so above a large lake, crystal clear. It was void of any grindylows or squids, only the most magical, rare, and kind of beings thrived here, and that is how Luna liked it.

She slipped her shoes off, as she reached the bank, and walked calf deep into the water. Looking at the sparkling blue shells of the blue crabs, and the purple glass beads she had given to them. She saw that some were guarding it from a pesky water gnome, but they all became distracted as they saw Luna. One jumped all the way into her hand, and she pet the tiny head of little 'Eggbert'.

'Hey little buddy. How have you been?"

The little crab snapped his claws in a pleasant way and did a couple back flips, showing her what he had learned.

"Good job, Eggbert! I'm proud of you." Luna laughed.

Eggbert bowed, and dived back into the water. Luna waved to the rest of the crabs, and played a short game of water tag with the water gnomes.

After a little while, the sun began its journey falling out of the sky, and it began to get cold. Luna began wishing she had bought a jacket.

She walked out of the water and sat on a green, smooth and shiny rock shaped like a bench, and began to sing.

"She's got her head up in the clouds, Sharada Sharada, Don't know if she'll come down, Sharada, Sharada."

A few crabs and Gnomes came and stood by her as she sang, the other creatures in her place could be seen poking out of their hiding places, swaying to her voice.

"She can't get to bed, Sharada, Sharada, she's got that song stuck in her head."

Luna ended the song as she got an extreme chill, and decided it was time to say goodbye to everyone. She waved, and hugged, and kissed, and petted, and shimmied down the vine to her exit, leaving her peace of mind behind…

As she climbed over the last vine, she saw a figure sitting by the Black lake, most likely staring at the squid, who was flailing its arms around like something crazy.

She walked over to the figure, and half a mind to turn around when she saw blonde hair blowing around. However, against her better judgment, she kept walking towards him. Once she was standing behind him, he started talking.

"I thought you were going to walk the other way." He turned to look at her, "I'm glad you didn't."

Luna's heart stopped, and that newly familiar feeling rose in her throat.

"I… thought you might be lonely." She sat next to him, their legs touching.

"How have you been lately, Miss Lovegood?" he asked, looking out across the water.

Luna drew her knees up to her chest. "Dreadfully cold."

Draco laughed and took off his jacket. He wrapped it around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. Luna looked up at him, and felt magnetically pulled toward him, her face inched closer to his, but she turned away, looking down at how dirty the sand was compared to the sand at her place.

"Thanks." She murmured, pulling the jacket tighter around her.

She leaned against him, and felt herself falling asleep. She must have stayed at her place longer than she thought.

"Your welcome." Draco looked up at the sky, and saw that all the stars were already out, "Hey Luna."

"Hmm?"

"Look. You see, that's Orion's belt, and that is the big dipper, little dipper, and that one there, is Draco. Best constellation up there..." he smirked as he pointed to everything he said.

Luna looked up, watching as Draco pointed out all the stars.

"Which is that one?" She asked, pointing to a large, glowing star.

"That's Mars. Its kind of red, see?" Luna nodded, and he looked at her for a minute, "Luna, you're special. Because you have a whole, big astronomical figure. The moon. All of them. Moon related, lunar, Luna. You. I may be the best constellation, but you are the best of it all. Better than planets, stars, galaxies… because every place has a moon."

Luna was staring up at the moon, and Draco could not help but notice how beautiful she looked. Luna under the moon. He laced his fingers in hers; she looked over at him, and smiled, then looked back up at the sky, mesmerized by space. Loving how the moon and the Draco constellation seemed to be… connected, together. Like they were holding hands or something. Just like Luna and Draco were, down on Earth.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay out here with me for a while?" she asked.

Draco kissed her cheek again, and smiled. "Yeah. Sure."

Luna grinned and lay on her side, holding hands with Draco, her head on his chest.

Draco began to sing softly when he believed Luna to be asleep.

_And I'd give up forever, to touch you._

_Cause I know that you feel the same way_

_You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I could taste is you swoonin _

_And all I can breathe is your life._

_And sooner or later, it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world, to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'_

_All the moment of truth in your life_

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world, to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world, to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me._

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken._

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

As Draco ends the song, his clear, sad, perfect voice rings through her ears. Luna cries, and Draco realizes she is not asleep.

"Luna?" his voice is three octaves too high in his nervous state.

"Yeah? Wow, it's so late."

They both stood up she started backing up to the gate.

"Luna…" he breathed.

He leaned forward, and so did she, but at the last moment, she slipped through the gate.

"I'll get back to you." She whispered, her lips grazing his cheek and turned around, skipping, and twirling, and dancing up to the castle. Knowing she was loved. Or at least close to it.

**A/N. One line from Disturbia… or a scene. Whatever. One song by googoodolls, iris. Review. **


	3. We'll See

**DISCLAIMER!! **

Luna found herself humming that song everywhere she went. Her heart thumping as she remembered the night before. At breakfast, she had seen Draco over at the Slytherin table, a forlorn look on his face.

When he saw her, his eyes grew blue, and she could almost hear him singing. Her song.

After breakfast, Luna had a study group with fellow Ravenclaws and a few Gryffindors, including Ginny, and then she wanted to go walk around the grounds.

All during the study group, Ginny kept looking at Luna, wondering why she had not mentioned Draco lately.

When they were all walking out of the library, Ginny pulled Luna aside.

"So?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows rose.

"So what?" Luna asked, a distracted grin on her face.

Ginny frowned, and put her hands on her hips.

"I heard you came in awfully late last night… care to share?"

Luna laughed, and when Ginny scrunched up her nose, Luna stopped.

"Okay, you want to know what I did…" Luna told her everything. From before Charms, to Breakfast this morning.

"Oh Luna! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ginny squealed.

"Sorry." Luna smiled.

"Nice work with the whole, not kissing him thing. Leave him wanting more." Ginny smirked.

"Yes, Ginny, your player, like nature is rubbing off on me. I don't see that as problem one bit."

Ginny hit Luna on the arm, and crossed her arms.

"I take pride in being a Player."

They kept straight faces for about five seconds, and then they burst out laughing.

"I better go, Ginny. Want to walk the whole grounds before sun down."

Ginny laughed and hugged Luna before running off.

Luna walked out of the Library, and started walking down the empty corridor, heading outside. Suddenly, someone grabbed her around her waist and picked her up, bringing her in an empty classroom.

Luna was about to panic, but she saw the blonde hair and calmed down.

Draco put her down and smiled.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." Luna tucked her hair behind her ears.

Draco walked up to her, pressing his cheek against hers.

"You said you'd get back to me. When exactly?" he asked her.

She shivered from the feel of his breath on her ear and he put his hand on her back.

Luna bought her hand to his cheek that was not against hers and made it so they were forehead-to-forehead, nose, to nose. She put her other hand on his other cheek, and pressed her lips softly to his. She pulled back.

"I guess a little bit longer." She whispered.

Draco was stunned. She was going to do _that_ to him. He wanted too badly to kiss her, to hold her…

"I hate you." He said.

"No you don't."

Draco sat against the wall and Luna walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. She crawled over, and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He buried his face in her shoulder.

"Why are you so cruel?" he whined.

"Because I want to make sure you're for real." She admitted.

Draco nodded and kissed her collarbone, all the way to the corner of her mouth. Luna sighed. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"What can I do," He asked, "for you to trust me?"

She looked into his eyes, kissed his cheek.

"Nothing. I already do."

Luna pressed her lips against his again, but this time, she began kissing him, passionately. He begged for entrance, and she let his tongue in her mouth, teasing hers. She pulled back and ran her tongue over his lips, and he stuck his tongue out to touch hers. She began playing with his tongue, and he just barely managed to bite back a moan.

They finally stopped, out of breath, and with flushed cheeks. Draco held her in his arms, kissing her on the forehead, and on her cheek.

Draco took a little box out of his pocket and took out a silver bracelet with tiny hearts, and on the hearts were the letters D+L. He also pulled out a locket with her name on it.

He put both of them on her, and she gasped.

"Draco, these are…" she began

"For you." He finished, "The hearts on your bracelet have D's and L's on them… for Draco and Luna. Only you can open the locket, when you do, I can always hear you, no matter where I am. You can hear me too. However, nobody but us can hear. Even if someone is right next to you."

Luna started to cry, and Draco wiped her eyes.

"I love you Luna." He said as he hugged her. Draco never thought he would say that. He did not think love was real. However, he has newly found out that it is, it can be, with the right people.

He heard her breathing stop and her heart started beating faster.

"I love you too, Draco." She said, sniffling.

She kissed him full on the mouth.

Luna flipped on her back, against the floor, and Draco was over her, kissing her again.

Draco was the first to pull away.

"We- better- go." His breathing ragged.

"Mhm." Luna said, getting on her elbows.

Draco rolled off her, and she stood up, smoothing her skirt. Draco laughed and held stood up too, then her wrapped his arms around her.

"I liked your skirt how it was." He laughed.

"You would." She smiled.

Luna kissed him on the cheek, and held his hand.

"I guess I'll go." She sighed.

Draco frowned.

"Meet me at our spot outside after dinner, love."

"We'll see." Luna gave him a big hug, and turned to leave.

**How do you like it so far? Review. **


	4. Disturbing

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything Harry Potter related.**

Draco sat at the edge of the Black Lake, its glossy surface calm. He was impatiently waiting for Luna, wondering if she had forgotten him already.

As he heard the open and close of the gate, his doubts dissolved. He turned around and there she was, perfect.

Her hair was tied up, and she had the necklace and bracelet he gave her on. She wore a pale yellow dress that reached her calves and she was barefoot.

She reached him, and sat right next to him.

"Hey Draco." She said, happily, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Luna."

Luna folded her legs Indian Style and pulled her dress over her knees.

"How's your day been?" She asked, grabbing Draco's hand and lacing her fingers through.

Draco's fingers tingled at her touch and smiled. "Well, pretty boring. I haven't seen you since this morning. I had Quiddich practice after lunch and ran out here right after dinner. What about you?"

"I went to see the thestrals. Then I practiced Charms with Ginny. I skipped Lunch and just had an apple in the library, I had homework to do…Then I mailed a letter home, and went to dinner. After dinner, I took a shower and got dressed. I would have been out here earlier, but Katie's boyfriend just broke up with her, so I had to talk to her until someone else came in. The whole day I missed you…"

Draco smiled and gave her a short, sweet kiss.

Luna sighed, "What was that for?"

"For being you." He replied.

Luna smiled, and looked up at the sky, seeing the first few stars coming.

"Hey, Draco." She asked, getting an idea.

"Yeah?"

"Come on. I want to show you something."

Luna stood up, and pulled Draco to his feet. Still holding his hand, she began running, through the gate and across the grounds.

"Luna, where are we going?" he laughed.

Luna turned to look at him, still running, and smiled.

"Well, two places. Come on!"

Draco was surprised that she could run faster than he could. He began realizing she was too good to be true.

Luna skipped, and jumped, and ran all the way to the stone circle, and then she took a sharp left and ran through the path to the owlry.

"Are you alright at climbing?" she asked.

"I'm alright I suppose. Luna, why are we going towards the owlry?"

Luna just kept running until they reached the stairs. Then she stopped and turned towards Draco.

"We have to be very quiet, so no more talking, okay?" she whispered.

Draco nodded.

"Okay, follow me."

Luna walked up the stairs, until she reaches a flat area, where there was a window, about thirteen feet off the ground, a ledge right in front of it. Instead of walking to the stairs going right into the owlry, she turned towards the window, and pointed to a plant on the ground.

"_Extendio."_ She whispered, pointing her wand at the plant. The plant twisted, and grew with knobs here and there, all the way up to a few ledges. "Come on."

She held onto the plant, and wrapped her legs around it; she pulled herself up, so that she inched a little farther up the plant. Draco did the same. Once they reached the top, Luna grabbed on to a ledge and walked slowly against the wall. Another ledge was a step higher, and she carefully jumped onto it. As she slowly reached the window, she waited for Draco to catch up.

When he stood next to her, they both looked in the window and Draco about fell backwards at what he saw. Professor Flitwick and Snape were… snogging just feet away from them. Luna had to bite back a laugh when Flitwick _moaned_.

"Sweet Merlin." He whispered.

Luna smiled, and looked at Draco.

He looked back at her and grinned. They turned back to the window when they hear Snape yell, "Do that Flitwick! Oh yes!"

Luna laughed, and quickly put her hand over her mouth. Both the teachers looked around frantically.

"You'll be expelled for this!" Snape yelled his voice an octave too high. Flitwick just nodded frantically.

"That's our cue to leave." Luna said, and then she turned, her back to the window, and grabbed Draco's hand.

She jumped off the ledge, her hair and dress blowing wildly, Draco's eyes went big, and was sure he would die. At the last minute, the started to slow down, and the landed gracefully on the ground.

Draco, stunned, looked behind him to see how high they had been, and he gulped. However, Luna, who had obviously done this before, shook her head, and pulled him on. They were running faster than ever, laughing their heads off.

"Did you see them?" She laughed, as they fell onto the ground by the lake.

"Yeah, who would have thought, Flitwick and Snape!" he laughed, his eyes squeezed shut, arms wrapped around his middle.

Luna smiled and looked into the woods.

"You ready to go to the other place?" Luna asked, hoping she could trust him.

Draco looked up at her and nodded. "As long as we don't have to run."

"No promises, Draco." She laughed.

Draco and Luna stood up again, and headed for the woods.

When she reached the entrance, she started maneuvering through the many vines, and when she slid through the two trees, Draco noticed, again, how small she really was.

He looked at all the water, was shocked by how clear it all was, he saw sparkles of blue, and watched rings form on the surface. When he was moving down that vine to the shore, he held himself up with on arm, and reached his other hand down to touch the water, surprised to find it warm.

They reached the shore, and Luna lay flat on the clean, cool sand. Draco sat next to her, and looked around. For someone who had been around dark magic all his life, this new, light magic was amazing to him.

Everything was so pure, so rare and mystical. It was the most magical thing he had ever seen. Everything was so perfect and natural. Nothing was synthetic, all so innocent, and kind.

He wondered if he had grown up around this, if he would still be as fucked up as he was now.

He looked down at Luna, her violet eyes shining in the moonlight.

"This place," she moved her hand around, indicating the area "must have the strongest magic ever put onto it, nothing evil or less than pure of heart can enter here."

She looked into Draco's eyes, and smiled.

"So, you must be good after all."

Draco thought the place must have a defect. He wasn't any good. He wasn't surprised when Luna had said she didn't know if she could trust him… all that he had done…

"Don't think that Draco. You are good. The spell looks in the depths of your soul. Looks past what you think you are, what you say you are, and what you are told you are. It sees who you truly are. Despite what you have done. To hide yourself. So, you must be good."

Luna sat up, and pressed her hand against his cheek. She kissed him softly on the lips and smiled.

She lay on her front, facing the water. Little Eggbert crawled out of the water and touched her nose with his claw. She bought her hand to him, and he crawled onto it. She pets his shell.

"This is Eggbert. He's a blue crab."

Draco eyes brimmed with interest.

"Aren't those…"

"Extinct?" She shook her head. "They only exist here. Nobody else knows that they still live, because they cannot find them. Many rare animals come here to take refugee. They cannot be hurt here. They will always be safe…"

Luna handed Draco little Eggbert. Draco held him with two hands, scared that he would hurt the little guy.

"Hi Eggbert. I'm Draco." Draco bought his hands close to his face. Eggbert leaned forward and touched his nose with his claw. Draco smiled and pets the back of his head.

Eggbert did a back flip, and Draco put his hands on the ground. The little crab waved and walked off his hands, back into the water.

Luna smiled and held Draco's hand. "You ready to go?" She asks.

"No. Not yet. We can still see the stars from here."

They lay back on the sand, Draco's arms around her as she played with small purple rock.

Luna soon fell asleep, and Draco followed suit.


	5. Blaise is an Asshole

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

The sun was just beginning to shine over the horizon. It couldn't be past four A.M. Draco sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at Luna, her eyes closed, her hair spread out around her.

He leant over and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes opened a bit.

"Hey." She murmured groggily.

"Morning." Draco smiled.

Luna slowly sat up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her and played with a strand of her hair.

"We'd better go back. I'm sure someone is missing you." He whispered.

"What about you? I'm sure someone has to be missing you, too." she said.

"No. I don't think anyone cares where I am."

"I do." She whispered back, kissing his jaw.

Draco smiled and sniffled. He stood up, and helped Luna up too. He held her hand, and headed towards the vine.

Once they were out on the grounds, Draco took her hand in his again, and kissed it as they do in the old movies.

"This is where I leave you, _bien-aimé."_ He said in his sexy voice.

Luna grabbed his arm with both of hers.

"Why? Can't you stay with me?" she asked, her eyes, looking at the ground.

Draco lifted her chin with one finger. "I don't want you to be hurt because of me…"

Luna let go of his arm and wiped her eyes. "Don't even worry about that. I don't care what happens to me."

"I do, though. So go." He said.

She started walking away, but her grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Wait, Luna."

Luna turned around, and took a few steps towards him. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He held her close, and took her mouth in his.

Luna was sure that if she were standing up, her legs would have given way. They kissed for a few minutes, until both of their faces were flushed, and their breathing ragged.

Draco set her back down on her feet, and she swaggered like a drunken person, and about fell over, but Draco had her hand.

"You okay?" he laughed.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered, laughing herself.

Draco kissed her hand and put it to her heart.

"I'll see you around, Luna." He waved and turned around, heading towards the boathouse to go through the portrait there.

Luna just stood there for a moment, watching him go, and started walking towards the castle, her hand still on her heart.

**Later**

"What you doing up so early, Malfoy? Just coming in from a late night, one-on-one party with some 5th year?"

As he laid on the couch in the chilly Slytherin Common Room, confronted by Blaise Zabini, Draco's stomach lurched, Luna was in 5th year.

"Just let you're imagination run wild, Zabini." He sighed.

Blaise looked at Draco with envy; he always had the girls, all he had was fat ass Millicent.

"So how are you and the fat lady? I never thought you to be one to fancy fat rolls, Zabini. I thought you were all healthy, no fat." Draco teased.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Malfoy. It's an easy fuck." He growled.

"Well, you must like it, if you've been doing _that_ for so long."

Blaise clenched his fist in anger, and Draco smirked, his arms behind his head.

Blaise sat up straight, and glared at Draco.

"I'm thinking of getting another girl." He said, trying to brag.

Draco scoffed, "Who?"

"This girl, she's in Ravenclaw, 5th year."

Draco's jaw snapped shut, and his face grew blank._ Please, do not let this asshole say whom I think he's about to say._

"Is she cute?" he asked, trying to maintain his composure.

"Hell yeah. It's Luna Lovegood. I'd just love to have her small hands around my big-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence." Draco growled.

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "Why? You doing her?"

"No." Draco's hands balled up into fists, his tendons sticking out.

"Well, I'll bet you 3 galleons I can get her to do me in a week." He offered.

Draco stood up, and took out his wand, he ran over to Blaise, and pointed it at his throat.

He took a deep breath, and put his hand down.

"You are fucking her, Malfoy, just tell me." Blaise laughed.

Draco started towards the door.

"When you're done, can I have her?"

Draco turned around, pointed his wand at Blaise.

"Toadintuda!"

Toad-like warts erupted onto Blaise's skin, and he began screaming and clawing at his skin.

"MALFOY!"

Draco turned back towards the door, and stormed through it, slamming it behind him. The portrait cursed at him, and Draco gave it the finger. He passed Pansy, and she tried to stop him, but he pointed his wand at her, and she ran through the door.

The next day was Monday, and Luna had double potions, the only class she hated. She loathed it, not because of the teacher, but because she had to sit beside Blaise Zabini.

She sat next to him, and started taking her things out of her bag. She cursed herself for wearing the shortest skirt she had, but all her others were dirty.

All during instructions, she noticed Blaise looking down at her legs, and sometimes at her face.

She tried to ignore it, and wrote down the instructions to make the simple Doxie venom antidote.

They were given all the directions and ingredients and then were left to work.

As Luna cut up something that smelled fowl, she felt a hand on her knee. She looked up to see Blaise looking at her.

"Um… you need something Blaise?" she asked, silently a little frightened.

"I love how you say my name." he whispered.

Her mouth fell open in shock as he said this.

He slid his hand up her thigh, and under her skirt, where he rubbed her inner thigh.

"Blaise, stop it." She said, her voice shaking.

"You don't like it?" he asked

Luna shook his head, and tried to turn away from him. She grabbed his hand and pulled it from under her skirt.

Blaise sighed, and went back to working. Luna sat there, shaking, scared to move.

A few minutes later, Luna saw a movement in the corner of her eye.

"Look at it, Luna. Touch it, Luna. Please, Luna."

Luna kept her gaze on the potion, and kept working.

"Come on, Luna, please, just look."

"No."

This kept on for the entire double hour, and it was torture.

When she finally turned in their potion, she grabbed her things, and ran out of the room, ignoring the call of her name, and never looking back.

Merlin, Blaise is an asshole.

**Just so you know, Blaise's condition had cleared up by the next day. It was only a 12-hour curse. D Review.**


	6. Letters

I do not own any of the characters

**I do not own any of the characters. Or Hogwarts, or anything else.**

Luna didn't eat one bite at lunch; she just sat there, ignoring the gray gaze of her favorite Slytherin. After a repeated time of people asking what was wrong, Luna got up, and walked out of the Great Hall, crying.

Draco saw her get up, and leave, and he got up to do after her. He noticed Blaise about to get up, but when he looked at him, Blaise sat back down, acting like he never intended to leave.

When Draco pushed through the doors, he saw Luna sitting on the stairs, crying. He ran over to her and held her.

"What's wrong, _princesse?_

Luna shook her head. "Nothing. I just, don't feel well."

Draco's eyebrows drew together. He did not believe her.

"Luna, tell me." He said quietly, kissing her on the cheek.

Fresh tears flowed from her eyes. She wrapped her around him, and hid her face in his chest.

"I just don't want to go to class anymore today. Will you stay with me?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"Of course I will, Lunes." He said, messing with her hair.

They just sat there for a little while, until the doors to the Great Hall opened. The first thing Luna saw when she turned around was Ginny smiling her head off, and then frowning at seeing her tears.

She also saw Ron, who was terribly red faced, and his hands clenched in fists. Draco saw the Weasels too, but he did not care much for them. What bothered him was how Blaise seemed to brim with envy, and how an idea seemed to pop in his mind, before stalking away.

Draco just stood up, nodded to the group of students, picked up Luna, and headed towards his room.

"Draco," Luna sniffed, "Aren't the Slytherin common rooms that way?"

"Yeah." He sighed, "My father was able to persuade them to give me my own, private room. It is quite awful, really. Nevertheless, he was convincing in his case that I needed my privacy or something. I never come here, but I guess we could use it now."

Luna simply said, "Oh, cool," and lay her head on his shoulder, hoping new tears would not dare to fall.

Soon they reached a dead end, I full wall of brick. Draco put Luna on his back and pulled out his wand.

"Damn it. I forgot how to get in." He mumbled.

Luna laughed and kissed his neck. He was happy to have made her happy, and smirked.

He finally remembered and stuck the tip of his wand in a small crack on the wall, he pressed his finger on the brick next to the crack, and the portrait of a vampire in its human state silently appeared.

"Password?" said the sad voice of the vampire.

"Solemn Despair." He said.

The portrait swung open to reveal an extravagant room twice the size of any common room Luna had ever seen. There was a jet black, suede couch next to a Lazy boy in front of a large fireplace. There was a large bookshelf along an entire wall, and a table in the corner for study.

There was a door, which obviously led to Draco's room. The door was pure oak, smooth and shiny; it reflected the light from the fireplace.

"Wow, Draco. Why don't you ever come in here?" Luna asked, taking in her surroundings.

"I don't know. I honestly forgot about it until a minute ago." He replied, putting her down on the couch, and sitting down by her head.

"You feeling any better?" he asked her, as she scooted closer to him.

"A little. Now that I'm with you." She sighed, hugging his waist.

Draco grabbed Luna's hand from around his back, and bought it next to him. He stood up and walked towards his room.

"Draco?" she asked.

"I think you should sleep bien-aimé." He said, walking towards his bed. He threw his book bag on the floor and Luna did the same.

He sat on the edge of his bed, and Luna pulled off her jacket, shirt, and too-short skirt, leaving her in her underwear.

"I can't sleep any other way. I'll get to hot." She explained, noticing Draco's eyes bugging.

He just swallowed and nodded, watching her as she lay on his bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin.

Draco stood up, and then stripped down to his boxers; he crawled over her and onto the other side. He got under the covers and held her, loving the feel of her warm, bare skin.

Luna kissed him and he pulled her knee on his hip. He ran his hand up and down her leg, then held her behind her lower back and started kissing her neck.

She played with the rim of his boxers, and ran her hands over his stomach. After they snogged and ran their hands over each other, Luna fell asleep. Draco kissed her on the forehead and untangled himself from her. He slowly got out of the bed and silently walked around the bed to his book bag.

He grabbed his bag and sat against the wall. He opened it and pulled out a letter from his father, bare parchment and his quill and ink. He set his supplies down and read the letter again.

_Dear Draco,_

_I accept that you will not tell me the name of this girl, but I must ask if she is a pureblood. My prejudices are not as strong as they were, but I must be wary of what I say, or have around this girl shall she ever come to the manor. They way you describe her, she seems quite beautiful. Your mother is staying with that sister of hers with the muggle husband. I suppose she won this fight… But I mustn't bother you with my troubles as you are quite enjoying your happy present. How is Blaise? The Zabini's came for tea the other day, before your mother left, I mean. In addition, they mentioned that Blaise was quite bitter with you. They do not think you would do anything, seeing that you are a sweet and kind boy to them, but I must ask what has happened. The Zabini's are close friends, and if you are going to be troubling their son, you companion since childhood, I would like to have a reason for it. I do have some knowledge on who may be causing the fighting… I am not blaming this charming girl but keep a wary eye on Blaise. The Zabini's are sneaky, and have a knack for revenge. Watch the girl. Make sure she is safe. The dark lord has fallen, so people are finding new ways to manage their time. I have started golfing, a muggle game. It is quite enjoyable actually… Write back soon, Draco. Stay aware._

_ Your father, _

_Lucius Malfoy. _

_P.s. Do not go too far with this girl until you are sure it is love. You are allowed to have that now a days, love. I know you do not believe in it, but I am happy to say that I believe this girl has changed you._

Draco laughed. His father had really changed since the fall… Not having a full out fit over his mother staying with her blood-traiting sister. He looked over at the bed, and saw that the blanket had fallen below her chest. He bit his lip and forced himself to look away.

He picked up his parchment and dipped his quill in the ink. He sighed and began writing.

_Dear father,_

_I am delighted that you do not poke. I shall tell you that she is pureblood. However, I do not think she will like it if there are dark objects all around. She likes pudding. I think you would like her a great deal. She is just wonderful, dad. She has all these theories, and she is so creative and thoughtful and… I wish I could tell you who she is, but I will soon. I am sure you and mother will smooth things over in time. She just needs space I suppose. Blaise and me had a short little quarrel, and then I left… I will be staying in the room you got for me from now on. I hope you do not mind if she stays with me. She has had a rough day, and I need to stay with her. We have all but one class together, when she is in Potions. Wow, you taking up a muggle sport? What next, you having tea with Granger's parents and celebrating Christmas with the Weasleys? Sorry, Father. I couldn't resist. Blaise just said some things… I won't say what. It made me angry, so I hexed him. However, all is well I guess. I did see him eyeing her, and I intend to find out why. She is upset after coming from a class with him, but will not tell me what is wrong. I will be careful, and I won't do anything with her. I care too much. I am scared I'll hurt her. I believe in love some…_

_ Your son, _

_ Draco Malfoy._

Draco folded the letter and walked over to the window. He called his bird, and it flew over, landing on the open window's ledge. He tied it to the bird's leg, and it flew off.

When he turned around, Luna was sitting up in the bed, looking at him. He smiled and walked over. He got back in the bed and kissed her forehead.

"What is it, Luna?"

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her.

"You look so sexy in your boxers." She said in his ear, giving him goose bumps.

He put her hands over her head, and kissed her neck. Luna curled her toes, and bit her lip.

"_Draco."_

He stopped and looked in her eyes. He went back to kiss her, but after a minute he sighed and pulled away.

"If I go any further, I'll take you here, Luna, so I think we should leave the kissing for when we aren't half naked." He sighed again and sat up.

Luna put all of her hair on one shoulder, and ran her fingers through it, bringing her knees up to her chin.

She looked over at Draco, and then put her head down. She thought about Blaise, and what he did. She thought about Draco, and was scared about what Blaise would do to her if he found out she was with him… or was she…

Luna started to sniff, and wiped the tears away so Draco wouldn't see.

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong, Luna. Tell me."

She stayed balled up, but kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, this morning in potions…"

She told him the whole story, from potions this morning to her worrying about him. He got so mad at Blaise, which his fists balled up around his wand, about snapping it. Luna put her hand on his and kissed him on the cheek again.

"It's alright, really…," she said, trying to get feel of Blaise's hands on her legs out of her mind.

Draco made that face that people make when they are pissed off, where their mouth is all pinched and his eyes slanted.

"That fucking git. I am going to kick his ass." He growled.

Luna frowned. "Don't get hurt, Draco."

He smiled, "Don't worry. King Draco is no match for the Big Bad Blaise and his millimeter Peter."

Luna laughed and he hugged her.

"Come on. We're going to find him." He said, rubbing her leg.

"Wait, Draco." She said, reaching for his hand as he got up.

He turned, and picked her up. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you." He kissed her forehead and put her down. "Now get dressed, or don't. Well, yeah, do get dressed. Blaise can't see you half naked, only I can."

**Review. D**


End file.
